


Alpha Brawn

by randomjed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Boxing & Fisticuffs, Dom/sub, Fighting Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Muscles, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomjed/pseuds/randomjed
Summary: Stiles finds himself bored with his mundane life. He loves two things more than anything in this world: fighting and fucking. Who knew that he would be able to combine both?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Stiles vs Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It has been a while since I've written anything, but I'm back. I wanted to distract myself from the election, so I wrote smut to calm my mind. I haven't written anything for the Teen Wolf until now. I'm hoping this will be a multi chaptered series. Each chapter will be Stiles boxing and fucking some Teen Wolf character. Sometimes he'll win and other times he'll lose. I have always found men fighting to be erotic, and this is just me basically being self indulgent. Let the pretty Teen Wolf men fight and fuck in peace! I imagine Stiles to look like Mitch Rapp with stubble in this and Scott to look like Tyler Posey today but with less tattoos. I also bulked them up a little for this story. I do not box, but I have a basic understanding of the rules and did some research to be sure I was decently accurate. Some terms to know:
> 
> Jab: a punch used in martial arts, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended from the side of the torso
> 
> Hook: a punch used in boxing, it is performed by turning the core muscles and back, thereby swinging the arm, which is bent at an angle near or at 90 degrees, in a horizontal arc into the opponent
> 
> Cross/Straight: is a punch usually thrown with the dominant hand the instant an opponent leads with his opposite hand
> 
> Uppercut: is a punch used in boxing that travels along a vertical line at the opponent's chin or solar plexus
> 
> Glass Jaw: a weak jaw that is easily broken, especially as an indication of a fighter's vulnerability to an opponent's punches
> 
> Cornerman: a person whose job is to assist a fighter at the corner between rounds
> 
> Weigh in: an event held right before a match make sure all fighters at a proper weight for the fight
> 
> Cruiserweight: a weight class in fighting sports, in boxing the weight ranges form 179-200 pounds
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Jab, jab, cross. Jab, jab, cross. Jab, jab, cross. A constant pattern that I can just get lost in. Something to take my mind off the hum drum of life. The first time I went to the gym, I had just graduated high school and wanted to make a change before leaving to college. I wanted to bulk up after being the scrawny kid for all of my life. I thought since I was on my high school’s baseball team during all four year, I assumed I would be prepared for adopting a life changing gyn routine. My four years as a bench warmer should have been a sign that I wasn’t up for up to snuff. Within two weeks I had given up. Afterwards, my summer consisted of being stoned and making bad choices. I decided to give my goal of getting swole another go when I left my small town in upstate New York to start college in Boston. My second attempt was not going well, but then I saw two dudes sparing in the gym’s boxing ring. I was enamored with what I saw. Of course, I knew what boxing was, but I have never really seen it up till now. They seemed so strong, confident, and cool. Plus, they were hot. Sweaty guys hitting each other? Yes please! Some guy nearby noticed me starting and came over to talk to me. He said he’s name was Frank. Apparently, he worked with the boxers at the gym. He said he knew that look in my eyes. He insisted that I come in the next day. He promised he would show me the basics. The rest is history. Fast forward several years, and I couldn’t imagine my life without it. I ended really liking Boston and built a life here after graduating university. Now I spend most of my free time coming to gym and working on my boxing with Frank.

I go to locker rooms to freshen up and change after finishing up my work with the bag. I’m sitting on bench in a towel getting my clothes out of the locker when the conversation of the two guys next to me captures my attention.

“It’s the best scene in town. None of us are pros, but we get the job done. Sparing is nice and all but sometimes you want to really let loose. And you certainly let loose when you get to the after match rewards.”

The dude sounds like a douche, but my curiosity is peaked. Sounds like he’s talking about a boxing scene and I would like to know more. I am by no means shy, so I decided to ask the man what he’s talking about. He turns to get a good look at me. What were originally judgmental eyes quickly became lustful ones. I know I look good. All my work with Frank over the years has paid off. I was no longer the scrawny kid form high school. Boxing gave me the body I always longed to have. Well-rounded biceps, defined pecs with a patch of chest hair between them, lovely abs surrounded by a tantalizing treasure trail that leads down to the promise of more, and strong legs that could choke a guy out. The years after high school have been good to me. Men and women alike began to pay more attention to me. This man was apparently no different.

“I’ve seen you round here. You box right?” the man asked.

“Yes, and you must be pretty new here. I don’t remember seeing much of you.”

“I recently changed gyms, but that’s not what you’re interested in.” There was not questioning tone to what he said. He was just stating a fact. “What’s your name?”

“Stiles. And yours?”

“Isaac.”

A silence lingered for a couple of seconds.

“Look, if you’re interested in what I was talking about you should call this number,” he scribbled a number on a small notebook he brought out of his locker. “Tell them you want to participate. They’ll deny you at first, but insist you want to get involved. They’ll tell you what you need to know.”

The man and his buddy left after handing me the paper. I started at it for a while before telling myself I needed to get home. Somebody had to start dinner if I wanted to eat tonight.

…

I began to reflect on what happened earlier today at the gym as I washed the dishes. That man Isaac sounded so enthusiastic. I can’t complain since I have a nice job, I can support myself, and I have boxing to keep myself grounded. However, everything just starts to get a little mundane as time goes on. Isaac had certainly found something to brighten up his life though. I couldn’t help but be a little envious. I might as well give that number a go and see where it takes me. I find the paper he gave to me and dial the number. The dial tone echoes in my ear for a while.

“Who is this?” The tone of this man is anything but friendly. It surprises me for a moment before I remember that Isaac told me they would be difficult.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, and I would like to be a part of what you do.” I try to say with the most confident voice I can muster. The reply cam frightening quick.

“We’re not interested.” Keep pushing forward Stiles. You can do this!

“We’ll I don’t really care that you’re not interested. I am. So what’s it gonna be?” A pregnant pause enters the air. Eventually, he breaks the tension.

“Who told you about us?”

“A man named Isaac.”

“Dude could never keep his mouth shut. Basically, we are an unsanctioned boxing organization called Alpha Brawn. You’ll be participating in boxing matches. You can do that right?”  
“You bet I can.” I snappily reply.

“Listen then, this part is important. All of our matches consist of six three minute rounds. A minute break between each round. Standard pro boxing rules apply. You will be wearing trunks and no headguard. If you are knocked down and can’t up by the count of ten then you lose. The referee reserves the right to stop the fight when he sees fit. If no one is KO’d within the six rounds it goes to the judges scorecard.” All pretty normal stuff. Kind of sounds like white collar bouts. “It important that you understand that our matches are little different. Not in what they consist of, but what comes after them. They are boxing matches for stakes.”

“Steaks? Like the meat?” The heavy sigh of disappointment makes it apparent what I said was asinine.

“No, dumbass. S-T-A-K-E-S. Like something to be gained if you win. In our case the stakes are sexual.”

“What you say now?” Saying that I am shocked right now would be an understatement.

“How dumb are you? Sexual as in pertaining to sex. We organize matches and the winner get the right to use the loser however he pleases. Some stress relief you know?”

I try and move past my shock and attempt to clear up some of my confusion. “How do you make sure that people follow through?”

“There’s no contract or anything. We aren’t exactly sanctioned by the law. People tend to follow their word. Everyone wants to fight and fuck. If they don’t then they aren’t allowed to come back.”

I have to take a seat as I absorb what I just heard. Shit sounds wild. No wonder Isaac seemed so excited and talked about the awesome rewards. Dude was kicking ass and getting off. It seems ridiculous, but I couldn’t help but be intrigued. I have been craving something more in my life. Something to shakes things up and really make me alive. This just might be it. I have never boxed competitively beyond sparing at the gym. Partaking in these matches would give me some wonderful experience, plus I’ll get laid win or lose. I apparently was too caught up in my thoughts because the man started to yell through the phone.

“So are you in or not dumbass?!”

“Count me in.” I affirm.

“Fine, then come to the address I will text you after this call at 7:00pm tomorrow. Come there ready to box. We’ll need to make sure you’re up to the challenge.” He quickly hung up the phone and left me to ponder what I just agreed to.

…

The test was nothing too complicated. Some Alpha Brawn officials wanted to see me shadowbox and then spare with some guy for a round. They just wanted to see that I was competent, and I more than delivered. Kind of feel bad for the guy I spared, but I was mostly felt excited for what was to come. After passing the test they weighted me and put me in their cruiserweight division. Not that shocking since I tend to hover around the low 180s weight range. I’ll be sure to put on a little extra weight before my match in order to be more competitive. The next day I got news about my first match. I would be fighting another newcomer named Scott McCall six weeks from now. I did some cyber stalking and found his Instagram profile. Not the most active profile, but it looks like he likes to play the guitar and has several tattoos. There are no shirtless pics, but he seems to have good definition showing through his shirts. Pretty good looking dude with shaggy brown hair, a sharp jawline, and gorgeous brown skin. I’m already looking forward to what comes after the match. Time for me to get serious in my training.

…

The six weeks went faster by than I had been expecting. Nonetheless, I had been working hard all those six weeks to get ready. I would leave work and go straight to gym. I already spent a lot of time there, but now I had some extra incentive to really push myself. I told Frank that would be participating in a match soon and he agreed to be my cornerman during the match. He didn’t like that it was not sanctioned, so he wanted to be there to look after me. I just glad he’ll be there. His presence will make the event a lot less nerve wrecking. He’s been there since the beginning. I would love for him to see me win. Thankfully, he doesn’t know about what else goes on at these events. Frank knows that I’m bi, but I still wouldn’t know how to explain this to him. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.

The day before the match I need to go to warehouse where the weigh in will be for fight card tomorrow. I’m a mix of nerves and excitement as this will be the first time I see Scott face to face. I’m led inside upon arriving at the warehouse where there are lots of other men waiting. In front of us is a group of officials with a scale. After accounting for everyone, they start the process of calling us up for the weigh ins. They start out with the smaller guys first, so I have to wait a while. It’s pretty amusing to see what some of fighters do when they get up on the scale. All of them do the obligatory flex after their weight is announced. Some of the dudes really try to get in each other’s faces though during the stare down. They’re trying to look tough and intimidating, but the shit talking tends to pretty cringey. As the crowd clears a bit I catch a glimpse of shaggy brown hair. I turn and see a side profile of Scott. He looks pretty amused by antics of the guys getting weighed as well. Before I can focus on him too long, my name is called. I walk through the crowd until I’m by the officials. I begin to disrobe until all that I am wearing are my black Calvin Clein boxer briefs. I move up onto to scale and wait for the officials to read my weight.

“187.3 pounds!” I do a quick little flex. Showing off the hard work I put in over these past six weeks. I step off and move behind the officials. Now I’m waiting to finally see my opponent in the flesh.

“Scott McCall!” Scott starts to make his assent to the scale. Once he’s in front of the crowd you see him smiling brighter than the sun. It’s so damn infectious that I find myself smiling as well. I watch him remove his clothes with analyzing eyes and ardor. I can see his tats in detail now. He has two black bands on one arm and a sleeve on the other. A bald eagle covers his chest has two little cupids on his solar plexus. That will make a nice target. Soon enough he’s standing there in his yellow Hanes underwear with a black elastic band. He quickly gets up on the scale while still having the brightest smile on his face.

“189 even!” Well that gives him the weight advantage. He flexes as well while looking chipper as hell. Those arms look powerful. I’ll be sure to be cautious when we get in the ring. Before I know it, it’s time to do the stare down. I get back up towards the front where I’m looking Scott in the eyes for the first time. I take some time to take in details of his body. I can see how hard he has prepared for this match. His body is not as defined as mine, but it still looks strong. His pecs are big and his belly look soft but has the promise of abs underneath. I look a little lower and see his bulge in the front of his underwear. He’s packing for sure and find myself enraptured for a little bit before forcing my eyes back up to his face. After moving my eyes from his crotch, I find him smirking with mirth. Caught red handed. He quickly switches back to a megawatt smile. I find myself giving back a smile of equal strength as we lift our arms up in mock combat. Soon enough the officials need to call the next guys and we move in for a pound hug.

“Give me all you got bro.” Scott says was we grasp each other.

“You bet. I won’t hold back and you better not either.” We trade smiles again before he walks off to change into his clothes again. I find myself staring at his ass his walks away. New motivation fills my spirit, because that is a prize I will for sure have to win.

…

I’m sitting in the locker room waiting for my name to be called. I came late since I didn’t have an interest in seeing the earlier matches. I just wanted to get in the mental space to fight Scott. I get up off the bench and move to stand in front of the mirror. I’m wearing white trunks with red trim and red gloves. My well-muscled torso is on the display and is covered in a light sweat from my warm up. I’m ready for battle. I’m also ready for what comes after too. I’ve pretty much been at half chub since arriving. The people running Alpha Brawn insist that you prepare for a possible loss. We had to clean out our anuses until the water ran clear, so there would be no issues with the winner claiming his prize.

“Stiles, the ring is ready. They’ll be calling for you any minute.” Frank says. I nod in confirmation. I look back into the mirror one last time before walking with Frank to the hallway. The announcer calls my name, and I make my way out to polite applause. It’s to be expected, I’m new to this scene and have yet to make a name for myself. Frank opens up the ropes for me, and I hop inside the ring. I shadow box to keep myself loose as I wait for Scott to come into the ring. The announcer calls his name and the crowd gives him their polite applause as well. He slips into the ring with his characteristic smile. He’s wearing maroon trunks with white trim and maroon gloves. He looks just as strong in the ring as he did at the weigh in. This fight will be a challenge, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I looking to feel alive again. A push over would not do. The referee calls us to center and recites the rules. We both nod in agreement and bump each other’s gloves out of respect. Scott’s face still looks friendly, but I can see the determination in his eyes. There’s a short reprieve as we return to our corners before the bell rings marking the beginning of round one.

We both come out cautious and circle each other, looking for an opportunity to test our opponent’s defense. The first 15 seconds pass by and still neither one of us has done anything. The crowd is getting antsy, so I decide to take the initiative and send a testing right jab. Scott firmly blocks it and opens up to send some jabs of his own. I dodge most of them, and I’m careful to not be pushed back into the ropes. After testing my guard with jabs for a while, Scott surprises me by rushing in. He’s throwing some mean combinations by trying to get through my guard with hooks and crosses. I’m able to take most of them on my arms, but they still make my nerves burn. There is some power behind those fists. I’ll have to be careful to make sure he doesn’t land anything of consequence. His attack forces me to give some ground. It’s time to do something before I end up with my back on the ropes. Scott seems pretty caught up with landing punches on my guard. Too caught up since he is giving me some openings I can use to my advantage. I send a right jab flying when there’s a short break between Scott throwing punches. It pushed his head back, and he adopts a cute look of shock on his face. I try to turn the tide by throwing two more right jabs before hitting him with a left cross. All of the punches land true as Scott starts to back up and turn into his guard. He’ll make himself a harder target to hit now after I caught him by surprise, but I’m glad to be the one doing the pushing now. I push forward by throwing some jabs his way and find his defense to be pretty tight as expected. Nonetheless, I continue to send prodding jabs to see if I can make any openings. While my jabs may not be hitting any area of consequence, they do seem to be steadily pushing him back. I guess Scott eventually had enough of that and decided to throw a right jab followed by a left hook. I blocked them, and he tries to step forward and throw another combination. Thankfully, I am able to evade his blows and we end up back in the center circling each other. Before either of us could make another move, the bell rings to end round one. Scott smiles at me to show he’s enjoying our match so far, and I do the same. Then, I begin the journey back to my corner for a minute of rest.

“How are you feeling?” Frank asks as I sit down on the stool.

“I’m fine. Judging from the power of his punches it will only take one hit to give him the advantage.”

“That’s what observed as well. Your best bet is to wear him down with mid to long range blows. Need to stay light on your feet to avoid him.” While Frank is giving advice he is also toweling me down and giving me water. I nod to show I heard him before I change my focus to my opponent in his corner. He is nodding along to what his cornerman is saying with more serious face than I’ve seen from him. He sweating and breathing a reasonable amount after the first round. I’ll have to step it up next round in order to make him lose some stamina. Soon enough the ten second warning tells us to get ready for the second round. I stand and get in position before making eye contact with my opponent. Once again he has a face of pure joy with intense eyes. The bell rings and we’re back to fighting.

We move to the center and Scott seems intent on being more aggressive this round. He sends jabs to measure the distance between us before diving in and throwing some combinations. He wants to make this an in fight which will be to his benefit. I take Frank’s advice though and remain light on my feet. I able to take his jabs on my guard and shift away from Scott as he goes in to brawl. I throw jabs while he is trying to reorient himself to face. They are not the strongest punches, but they send his head back and help wear him down. This pattern continues until we must be in the middle of the round. He just keeps chasing and hoping the his plan will work. Clearly, he does not have the ability to think on his feet. Soon enough, Scott starts to slow down and breath heavily. All of my jabs must not be helping him either. Seeing an opportunity, I decided to make my move. After I avoiding his charge this time, I send my usually jab, but then send hook and a uppercut to follow up. The blows strike true and seem to have an effect based on his slight wobble after the uppercut. Must have a glass jaw. Scott becomes stationary and moves his guard to cover his head. Since he is guarding high, I’ll go low and attack the body. I throw a mix a hooks and crosses to force Scott to back up and crouch to try and avoid the damage. I eventually get him on the ropes where I take it up a notch and try to knock him down. I hit his body to make him lower his guard before going high to hook his face. Before I can put him in danger though he moves clinch me to stop my barrage. While I wait for the referee to separate us I hit his sides to put some hurt on him as he tries to gain his bearings. When the referee separates us, the bell rings again. I go back to my corner feeling on top of the world.

“That’s what I’m talking about! You got him right where you want him. Be careful though. You never know what he’s got up his sleeve.” Frank says.

He’s not lying. I may be doing well right now, but Scott is packing quite a kick behind those gloves. I’ll have to watch my back. I allow myself to feel some enthusiasm though as I look at Scott. His beautiful chest is heaving as he listens to the advice of his cornerman. He’s sweating more than the previous break. I’m on my way to wearing him down. Let’s see how long much longer he can last. I look to further my advantage as we start round three.

Scott tries to rush me in the beginning again. I’m sure he was hoping to turn things around, but a left straight shakes him and he goes back into his guard. I go to back swapping between hitting his body and his head that worked last round. I’m glad to see that I’m able to be in control so early in the round. I continue to lay into him until he is on the ropes again. I continue pounding on him until one well aimed uppercut to his jaw makes his knees touch the canvas. I shoot a fist in the air to celebrate with the cheering crowd before heading to a neutral corner. The referee gives Scott a standard eight count before he manages to make it back to his feet with the help of the ropes. He looks like he’s on wobble legs though and is sweating and breathing even more. I rush in to try and put him down for good. The fight has been great, but now my eyes are the real prize: Scott. I move in and try to finish it. Scott retreats back into his guard. Everything seems to being going perfectly. I guess my moves got a bit predictable though because I find my head flying up as I was about to throw a powerful right hook. Goddamn, what was that?! I feel like I was hit by a freight train. I don’t have to time to recover as another blow hits the side of my face and then the other side. Another flash of pain comes from straight from the center of my face that must of taken me out of it. I eventually am able to orient myself and find out that I’m staring up at the ceiling lights. As my head continues to clear I can clearly hear the referee say three and I try to push myself into a kneeling position. Once I’m on my knees I take some time before standing up at the eight count. As the referee comes to check in on me, I see Scott’s determined puppy dog face. When the referee okays me, Scott apparently gets a second wind and runs to come finish me. I cover up and within seconds I’m pushed back into the ropes. The assortment of punches coming my way fall on my gloves, arms, and body. He’s still got power behind those gloves, but my saving grace is that they aren’t what they use to be. His last rush must have been a dying flame because he still heaving and sweating all over the place. After taking his powerful but exhausted punches the bell rings and saves me.

Going into my corner Frank goes straight to giving me some water and massaging my muscles. After that I’ve had I’m more appreciative of him than ever.

“You okay?” I nod to assure him. “The end of the round wasn’t yours but the rest of it was. Plus, you may look bad, but McCall looks absolutely knackered. Keep your distance and look for an opening.” We are warned the third round is about to begin and I move to stand up. I look across the ring and Scott stands up as well, but he seems pretty tired. I love the challenge this match has posed, but hopeful it will wind up in my favor. I’ll have to be on the lookout though for any surprise attacks.

Round four starts with both of us dragging our feet to the center and beginning to circle each other. Scott tries to send a straight flying my way, but he is just way too slow at this point to catch me. I dodge and counter with a straight of my own. He looks stunned and his guard is down, so I move in for the knockout. A right jab, right cross, left uppercut, and another right cross all land shaking his head about. He surprises me by falling flat on his face before I can throw another punch. Looks like he had even less in the tank then I was expecting. I back up to a neutral corner and the referee is already waving the fight. I yell and turn to face the crowd with hands up in a victory pose. The crowd seems to have warmed to us during the fight and gave generous applause and cheering. I move to check up on Scott who seems be getting his bearings together. Know that the hard part is over, I let my veins fill with excitement for what’s to come.

…

After changing into my street clothes and saying goodbye to Frank, an official told me to go to a room in another part of the building. The room was pretty bare except for a bed with desk by it. Looks like there a bathroom attached as well. This will do since we do not need much more than this for what’s next. I was told to wait here. They’ll send Scott when he has been given the okay by the doctor, and he said lube and condoms are in the desk draw. I freshen up a bit in the bathroom, before moving sit on the bed in uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, Scott comes and his smile, even with a roughed up face, looks memorizing. I’m ready to finally have lips touch mine. Hopefully, they touch my dick too.

“Congratulations,” Scott say. “On kicking my ass.”

“Well I hope your ass is looking to get roughed up again tonight.” My face widens in horror as I realize what I just said. The cringe of my statement… My thoughts are interrupted by bright laughter.

“That’s funny as fuck dude.” Scott says in a laughing fit. “You bet your ass it is or well I guess bet my ass.” He stops laughing to adopt a more inquisitive posture. God, I love a himbo.

“I glad you like my humor. Why don’t you come join me and see where this goes?” Scott once again adopts the face a happy puppy and comes to sit next to me on the bed before grabbing the back of my head and forcing us into a kiss. I want to push back and say that I’m leading the show here, but the intensity of the kiss gets to me. I find myself putting my arms around his shoulders to get a good grip before I push back. Scott responds in kind and deepens the kiss we as search for mutual pleasure. His tongue surprises me all of a sudden, but I match his energy once again and try not to be outdone. Man the dude was exhausted in the ring, but at least he’s got energy for this. I feel myself getting hard as we continue to make out and begin to explore each other’s bodies. Scott moved his hands from my head and down my back. My arms moved from his broad shoulders, and I put my hands on his chest. Getting to finally got feel those round and thick pecs felt amazing. I move to touch his nipple through the shirt and a little whimper escapes his mouth.

“Sensitive are we?” I tease.

“Maybe a little.” Scott says somewhat breathless.

“Let’s see how sensitive.” I move to take off Scott’s shirt and he moves his body to help me. When he’s free of his shirt, my hands go straight to his nipples and the breathy moan Scott lets out is gorgeous. I smirk and start to gently rub them to see what other noises can come out of this man. He seems to be in pure bliss as his moans become louder the longer I rub his nipples. After I spend some time just playing with his nubs in my hands, I move to push him onto the bed and start to kiss down the side of his neck. I continue my descent down his body, until I reach his left nipple which I promptly put into my mouth. The moans Scott was letting out seem to softly stop as his eyes role back. After spending a few minutes on his left nipple I then switch to the right. God this man is so hot. Those whimpers from that sweet little mouth and his body shaking as I suck on him. I’m full erect now and decide it’s time I get a little pleasure. I take my mouth off his nipple which leads to him whining, but his eyes become enraptured as I disrobe. I’m soon standing in all of my naked glory. Seeing Scott’s eyes widen is certainly quite the confidence booster. I’m sure my muscled torso and thick seven inch uncut are quite the sight to behold. I dive down onto of his body and position myself so that my dick is above his face.

“You gonna be good for me?” Scott nods enthusiastically. “Then would mind helping my friend find some warmth?” He shoots me another smile before moving to put the head in his mouth. He shows how enthusiastic he is by sucking on it, but I get greedy and want to see him take more of me into his mouth. I begin to ever so slightly rock into his mouth. As time goes on I am able to get inch and after inch inside of his mouth. What a killer mouth it is! Who knew such a happy go lucky guy would have such a sinful mouth. After a minute or two, my pubes touch his face as I stick my shaft all the way in his mouth. I let out a load moan and take a moment to savor the feeling of being complete enveloped. I still want more though I begin fucking his face. Scott lets out little choking noises, but he makes no move to try to stop me or slow me down. I’m not sure I would have listened anyways. Those little noises are encouraging my efforts as I up the force of my thrusts a little. The noises and his mouth might have been working too well, because within minutes I begin to feel the need to cum. I want to prolong this until I can get inside his ass, so I reluctantly retract myself. Scott uses the moment to catch his breath before I flip him over and move down by his ass.

I remove his pants and boxer briefs off his legs and marvel at the ass in front of me. I grab those tanned cakes and give them a good squeeze. Fuck they looked delicious in his underwear at the weigh in and it looks better in all of its glory.

“Having fun back there?” Scott cracks.

“And I’ll be having more fun soon. I bet you’ll be having quite a lot of fun too.” I move to grab the lube and the condom out the draw, so we can get the show on the road. I lube my hands up real nice before I proceed to stick a finger up his hole. Scott groans as he adjusts to the intrusion. I check on him to see that he’s fine only to have beg that I keep going. I’m not one to disappoint, so I continue to push finger into his hole. My finger begins to brush against his prostate and he is unable to hold make back his moans. Now things are really starting to get intense as we have started the journey to get him to take all of me. The gasp he lets out when I stick another finger in almost makes want to cum right then and there. He just sounded so wrecked and desperate. Don’t worry baby! We’ll get there soon. I use my fingers to try and stretch his hole out. I want to see it open nice and pretty. Soon enough, I add a third finger and Scott seems to be desperate at this point. Sending me little looks trying to implore to get the show on the road. My impatience is growing as well, so I stretch and play with his prostate a little more before I remove my fingers. I take the condom and put it on my dick that is practically begging to be inside his hole. I put some lube on it to help with the insertion. I lift Scott’s lower half so that he is on his knees with his head lying on the bed. I proceed to line up my dick and stick the head inside his hole. Jesus Crist! I’m seeing stars as I start to push in. I wait a minute to give him time to adjust, and so that I could recover as well before continuing on. I thought he was loud when I was fingering him, but know I’m sure anyone passing by would be able to hear us. After a while, I’m all the way inside and start fucking immediately. I’ve been waiting for this for so long and I’m not sure how much longer I can last. I’m thrusting and establish a brutal pace to our mutual delight. Sounds of thwacking skin and our moans of pleasure are all that you can heard in the room. Unfortunately, I guess I was right on the money by assuming I would not be able to last long. Within four minutes, I’m letting out a yell as bury myself as deep as I can and cuming into the condom. After collecting myself from my high and my embarrassment, I move to grab Scott’s dick and try to get him to finish too. I feel less embarrassed after jacking him because within in a minute he’s cuming as well. I guess we both were little too excited by the events of tonight. I lay down on top of Scott’s back. Both of us in lying repose as we try to catch our breath and stick to each other because our sweat.

“Well fuck.” Scott gasps.

“Fuck indeed” I respond. I’m gonna have to get another match lined up soon. Already can tell that I’m gonna be obsessed with this for a while.


	2. Stiles vs Peter

Some days had passed since my night with Scott McCall, and I was itching to get back into the ring. It was lovely to feel the adrenaline of a fight and a fuck. I needed to experience it again. Unfortunately, after letting the organizers know I wanted to participate again, I had to wait for them to reach out to me. I’ve been trying to bide my time with physical activity. I spent my free time in the gym trying to burn off the desperation and horniness. I spent hours punching the bags in the gym, until I was drenched in sweat and the burn in my biceps was unbearable. Working myself to exhaustion each day was the only way that I could actually prevent myself from going insane with want. Thankfully, the organizers updated me about my next fight a little over two weeks after my debut. They told me I would be fighting a month from now against a man named Peter Hale. I did a little bit of internet stalking to find out what the man looked like and I was not disappointed. He was a rather handsome bearded man with dirty blond hair. He looks like he is in his mid-thirties. He also looked like an absolutely douchebag. Every other post on his Instagram was a shirtless photo. He varied from accentuating his biceps, abs, and pecs. The only constant amongst all of the photos was his unbearable smarmy grin. My face had a pretty similar grin though after looking through his social media. I couldn’t wait to knock the douchebag about and make his smug face beg for mercy. 

…

On the night before the fight, I went to the same warehouse as last time to get weighed in for the fight. The lead up was pretty similar to the weigh in I had to attend for McCall. I was standing there in a crowd of guys and watched as a people were called up. I spaced out eventually as various fighters put on shows of bravado. It can be amusing, but the peacocking stops being entertaining and starts being annoying after a certain point. My attention did not fully return to what has happening until someone called out the name Peter Hale. I perked up immediately and began looking around. Where is the smug bastard? In the middle of my search someone shoulder checked me. I turned to tell the dude to watch it, until I saw his face. There was Peter Hale in all his glory. From the look on his face he knew exactly who I was too. 

“You should really pay more attention,” Peter said with a smirk. “You don’t want to get in the way of the wrong people. Especially since you don’t look like you can handle what others dish out.”

Peter then quickly made his way to the stage and left me absolutely fuming. He made it perfectly clear that he thinks I’m nothing to fear. There’s nothing I hate more than being looked down upon. I didn’t have time right now to ruminate in my growing hatred for Peter. I had to live in the noment and assess him for the fight. By the time I refocused my attention on the weigh in, Peter was already on stage and removed his shirt. His body looked just as impressive in person. Strong muscles rippled as he moved. He looked like he would be a tough opponent, but I would rather die than see that irritating smirk get any bigger. He finally removed his jeans to reveal a pair of red Versace briefs. He then moves to step onto the scale and waits for the officials to announce his weight.

“195.4 pounds!” Peter then puts on even more douchey look on his face than before and flexes for the crowd. The official then call my name, and stride forward to get weighed in. I quickly remove my clothes to reveal my own impressive form. I know I gained some muscle from constantly being in the gym; I couldn’t wait it to use on Peter tomorrow night. I stepped on the scale only wearing some blue Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs. 

“189.7 pounds!” After the official announced my weight, I stepped off the scale and turned to find a smug Peter already in my face. He must of rushed over the second he saw me step off in order to try and intimate me. I won’t let his tactics work, and I stare intently into his eyes to let him know he’s wasting his time. Peter quickly understood that he was failing at intimidating me, so he decided to get physical and pushed me. After recovering my balance I moved to attack him back, but officials get in my way before I can do anything. 

“You’re gonna get it good in the ring Stilinski!” Peter shouted with a maniacal eyes. “I’m gonna make you wish you forfeited and just agreed to be my bitch from the start.” 

“You may want to look in the mirror to see who’s the bitch. Bitches always bark the loudest until their put in their place” Peter scowled after hearing what I said and adopted a look in his eyes that said he would make me regret saying it. Too bad he’ll never have the chance. 

…

I carried my rage from the weigh in into fight night as I made my way to the ring. Peter had already walked to the ring, and I saw his arrogant face as I moved through the ropes. He looked even more like a douchebag dressed as a proper boxer. He bouncing around doing all sorts of shadowboxing while looking at me and wearing his white trunks with light green trim and light green gloves. The smirk on his face told me that he still underestimated me. He would soon realize his mistake. The referee took the time introduce us to the crowd with reasonable applause for both of us. I was hot of my debut knockout victory and Peter had six wins under his belt with four of them by knockout. The referee then asks us to come forward to the center of the ring to go over rules. I tune them out as I glare at Peter and he looks back at me with an amusement. The announcer then tells us to touch gloves before the bout. Neither of us moves to do so, and we go back to our corners to wait for the first bell ring. 

When the bell rings I rush out to meet Peter head on. It looks like he has a similar idea as well. His guard is low as we begin to circle each other in the ring. He makes the first move by throwing a sloppy right hook. I’ll make sure that is his first and last mistake. I easily dodge the hook and send a right straight to his face. The shocked expresion after my punch lands is comical. I move in with two right jabs that throw his head back before throwing a left hook that twists his head all the way to the other side. Peter stumbles and moves backwards to get away from me. He also finally puts a up a decent guard to protect his head. Since he’s guarding high, I’ll go low. I switch my focus to Peter’s torso and throw a right hook to his stomach that makes him grimace. I smile to myself as I get to work and start alternating hooks to his torso. Peter’s entire abdominal area will be black and blue by the time I’m done with him. He continues to back up in order to escape my assault, but it just ends with his back on the ropes. The smug bastard starts to curl his body in response to my punches and moves his guard down to protect his torso. It means little to me as I simple change my target again and start hitting his face. My jabs, hooks, and crosses all take turn distorting Peter’s face. I can’t believe that this dude won six fights. Who was he fighting? Bums? Peter tries to actual counter my assault by throwing a jab that catches me by surprise. The punch had nothing behind it though, and I continue to assault him. I switch between hitting his face and body as switch his guard to desperately stop my assault. It does nothing to help him though. He has the choice between me either hurting his face or body. He can do nothing to avoid my punishment as he just leans more and more into the ropes. Peter makes one final attempt at stopping the assault by moving to clinch me, but I assumed he might to do something like this so I change my stance and throw a right uppercut that takes the strength from his legs as he knells down in front of me. 

“Not looking so hot are you now huh Peter?” I say before being pointed toward a neutral corner. I stand in the corner and watch with glee as the referee starts to count Peter out. The first couple of seconds the douchebag does nothing before starting to move by the count of four. Remarkably he actually manages to get up at the count of nine. I guess he doesn’t know when to give up. A huge smirk appears on my face as I see the damage that I’ve already done. He is bleeding out of his mouth and nose. His body and face look to already be bruising. Apparently, he was cruising for more of bruising too. I’m not gonna protest. I’ll always be happy to have another opportunity to beat the shit out of Peter’s smug ass. Just as a put my gloves up to finish the fight, bell rung to end the round. I confidently walk to my corner. I would only be a minute before I can move in to knock Peter out for good. I sit down in the corner and my cornerman Frank begins to hydrate me. 

“You’re looking good out there Stilinski!” my cornerman Frank says. “I don’t think you need any advice from me. Hale is stumbling all of over the place. Be sure to finish him in the upcoming round.”

“I plan to Frank.” I relax into the corner and look over at Peter. His cornerman is having a field day trying to help him. Peter looks like an absolute mess, and I wouldn’t know where to start if I was his cornerman. I almost feel about bad for the cornerman, but he shouldn’t be working with such a jackass. I stand up as the time for the second round draws closer. I’ll be sure to end it this round, so I can give the cornerman an easier night. Plus, I’m looking forward to making Peter mine tonight. 

The bell for the second round rings. Peter steps out much more cautiously and with a much better guard than in the first round. I smile to myself as I look upon his bruising muscular body. It’s too little too late for him to correct his faults. I’ll be sure to blast his guard apart and end him. I do just that I as rush in and aim a series of jabs at Peter’s guard. He flinches and tries to block the incoming jabs. He’s successful in the beginning, but pretty soon a few start pushing through. The first jabs that hit Peter opened him up for more, and he looked more like a bobble head than anything else before long. His legs were shaking and looked like he could go at any second. Despite enjoying myself, I decide to end it so we can move on to better things. I slug Peter in the gut with alternating uppercuts. Once he bent down in pain, I hit him with a hard hook that spun him around. He landed face first on the mat with ass in the air. It almost seemed like poetic justice. I moved to a neutral corner, so the count could start. The referee got to four before waving it off since everyone could see Peter was out cold. I ran up a corner and jumped on the ropes. I did a victory while screaming with jubilation. The cheering meet my display of victory with exuberance. I was on cloud nine! I beat the smugness out of that asshole, and the best part was still yet to come. Now I get to make him my bitch.  
…

I had to wait in a bedroom like last time to wait for Peter. I tried to keep myself busy while I waited by thinking about fight. Peter’s cockiness, that he made apparent from the beginning, all but disappeared tonight. He came in thinking he was hot shit, but from the first time I hit he realized he was nothing special compared to me. I still can’t believe he has won any fights at all! Who just curls up and takes all that punishment while barely putting up a fight? Maybe he wanted to lose though or at least his subconscious. Some part of him probably wanted to be my bitch all along. I’ll be sure to help him realize his desire and make it a reality too. He’ll take his rightful place under me tonight. My thoughts on what was to come continued to spiral, until Peter walked in through the door. He did not look happy at all to be here. However, his gloom expression looked ridiculous combined with the swelling on his face from bruises. He looked a little banged up, but still deviously handsome.

“Why the long face Petey? We’ve had so much fun together so far and now we get to continue that fun.” I say with a mocking smile. 

“Fun? You only won tonight cause you got lucky! You used cheap shots that I was not expecting.” My face darkened after hearing Peter’s response and he looked shocked to see my expression change so rapidly. I get up off the bed and make my way to towards Peter. He flinches and shrivels up as I slap him across the cheek and then grabs his face. 

“Let’s make one thing clear Petey. You don’t get to talk to me like that anymore. All of this bravado will not help you now. What was made abundantly clear tonight is that you are no alpha. You are not in control in the ring or in the bedroom. You are a bitch and specifically you are my bitch tonight. Do you understand?” Peter looks on with wide eyes after I berated him. He was taking too long to respond, so I tighten my grip on his face and ask him if he understands again. He nods as best he can with my hand squeezing his face. 

“Glad that we have that sorted out now,” I say with a smile as I let go of Peter’s face. “Now get down on your knees.” He hesitates and looks between my face and the ground with a torn expression. “Don’t make me say it again.” He complies after hearing my annoyed tone. He’s now face level with my crotch, but looks up to me further instruction.

“Good job Petey. Now get out my cock and warm it up for me. We want to be sure it is nice and ready for when I’m plowing you later.” Peter doesn’t make the same mistake of hesitating again and goes to unzip my jeans. He then pulls down my jeans and my underwear to my knees and is faced with my semi hard dick. He spares a passing glace to my face, but is only met with my lustful and intense gaze. Peter then moved to put my dick in the warmth of his mouth and finally give me the reward I earned. 

“That’s a good bitch,” I coo. “Get me nice and hard. Show me how you truly honor the man who dominated you.” 

Peter starts to really put the work in after I said that. The bitch launches an aggressive assault of sucking that gets me closer to full rigidity. He starts to use his tongue to draw inch after inch of my cock out of its soft state. Soon enough, the work he puts in pays off. I can feel the full length of my thick seven inches shoved in his mouth and down his throat. I take control of the pace by putting my hands at the back of his head. I start to push and pull the bitch at a rapid pace. I smile as I see Peter suffering with the new development. His struggle is made apparent by the slurping and choking noises that fill the room. Tears begin to form in his eyes and looks up at me. He’s clearly begging for some reprieve. I relish in the moment for another minute or two before I actually release him from my grip. Peter immediately pulls off to grasp for breath. I let him have his coughing fit for a minute before I start to get the show on the road again.

“That was great Petey. Now I need you to take of your clothes and get on the bed for me. Quickly!” Despite still not having recovered completely, the bitch knows better than to keep me waiting. He gets up and removes his clothes to reveal his muscular body and a not so impressive erect dick. “Damn Petey looking a little on short side down there. Is that why you talk so much shit? Trying to overcompensate for your little Johnson?” I laugh and Peter’s face becomes a bright of shade of red. He focuses on following my orders instead of retaliating back and sits on the bed.

“Now I need you to open yourself up for me. Reach inside the draw and use that lube there to finger your hole. You better to get to work too because five minutes from now I’m going to be fucking you whether you ready or not.” My last statement seems to catch Peter’s attention. He gets the lube and starts adding a generous amount to his fingers before lying down. He probes himself with a finger, but does not take the time to really explore himself. He understands the gravity of the situation and rushes the process to be as ready as possible for when I stick my dick in him. He soon adds another finger, and I find myself lightly jacking my tool as I look at him. What a beautiful bitch I have tonight. Despite his outer shell, he seems to just be desperate for a good dicking. The grip around my dick gets a bit harder as I think about how Peter acted when I first met him and compared it to how he’s acting now. At the end of the day he was meant be on his back for people like me. I let myself get carried away in my thoughts, but I refocus to finally claim my prize. 

“Times up Petey. Ready or not here I come.” I rid myself of the rest of my clothes as quickly as possible. I then move to get the condom from the draw and lay myself on the bed just as the bitch is fucking himself on with three fingers. I get on top of him and put his legs over my shoulders. I slid the condom on my dick and line it up with his hole. I look into his face and start to push inside as all sort of gasps escape his mouth. I moan as I feel myself get enveloped by the sweet heat of my bitch. 

“You like this Petey? You like feeling every single inch of me inside you? I know you must be one happy bitch. I’m happy to bring you more joy too. All you have to do is beg. Just beg and my hips won’t stop in bringing you unbridled extasy.” I expected a little fight from Peter, but he needed no convincing whatsoever. 

“Please fuck me Stiles. Make me your bitch. I’m all yours!” 

“That’s beautiful! Say it again!

“Fuck me Stiles. I just your bitch. I need you to fuck me!” I pull out almost all the way before slamming myself back inside. Peter lets out a breathy moan. I then start a punishing pace. My pelvis and balls constantly hit Peter’s ass as I slam into him over and over again. The smacking of skin fills our ears. The grunts I let out as I thrust and the moans and gasps leaving Peter’s mouth add to the cacophony in the room. My dick hits that bundle nerves in Peter and the noise he lets out is just divine. I adjust my aim to hit that spot again and pretty soon with every thrust I hit his prostate. The bitch becomes absolutely insatiable as I continue to fuck him. I continue plowing his ass for several more minutes before I see an interesting expression overcomes Peter’s face. Soon enough, his body tenses up and he cums across our torsos. He screams in pleasure as it happens and his body slackens afterwards.

“Oh that’s just pure gold! Did you come from my only my cock in my ass?! You are undeniably a bitch Petey. My perfect bitch!” I amp up my thrusts after that hot display. I start to really go to town as I chase my own orgasm. After several more minutes, the thick heat around my cock eventually proves to be too much and I squirt my runny cum into the condom. I grab Peter’s head and pull him up in an intense kiss before deciding to lie on top of him. 

“You were such a good bitch for me Petey.” I feel him cuddle into me after I praised him. He’s a such needy little thing. I don’t mind though. I plan on using his body one or two more times before the night is over. It would be a shame to not get maximum usage out a of a bitch like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is coming a little later than I said. I was busy with finals and grad school stuff. It's not done, but I felt good enough to take a break and write this. I hope you like it. Again, I have no one to edit my tories. Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos. Considering I did Peter for this one, I'll probably do the other Hale for next time. I would still like to hear who you want to see Stiles fight and fuck next though. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this. Please feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments and leave some kudos. I plan on continuing this if there is interest. Who would you like to to see Stiles fight and fuck next?


End file.
